


Stars and Triangles

by PheonixsEternalFlame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dipper Pines, Ford doesn't get stuck in the portal, Human Bill Cipher, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheonixsEternalFlame/pseuds/PheonixsEternalFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunkle Ford became distant after Bill's betrayal and Mabel is going to fix it. If that means summoning another demon then so be it, but what if the demon has his own past with Bill. And secrets he would rather keep hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper

She had finished the summoning circle made from pink sidewalk chalk. And placed the lavender scented candles at the respective areas of the circle, she would have made her own but that didn't end so well last time. Mabel Pines was summoning a demon, something she thought she would never have to do. She was desperate something a demon would take advantage of, but she had no choice her family was being torn apart.

After Grunkle Ford found out that Bill Cipher betrayed him, he became reclusive even after warding the Shack and his own mind he was paranoid worryingly so.  Grunkle Stan tried to get him out of his lab multiple times before saying that idiot would kill himself down there and no one would know, he sounded worried.

Asking a demon for help is what got them into this mess in the first place, but this one was supposed to be nice to kids, besides if she didn’t like the deal she could always refuse it, right? She hoped so as she began the invocation:

 _Daemoni invocato stellarum mysteria . Et exaudivit vocem meam, gere curam mei finis_ _._

The circle began to glow electric blue and the lights went out, so the only light was that provided by the candles which cast an eerie glow across the room. Shadows which she had barely noticed earlier made her flinch.

A figure suddenly appeared in the circle in a blaze of blue fire. He looked like he just came from a fancy party with black dress shoes, slacks, a black dress shirt, and a cobalt vest. To finish of the look he wore a cobalt blue cape which, from the inside, appeared to hold the galaxies themselves. The demon otherwise had fluffy, brown hair pale skin and eyes with a blue iris the pupil seemed to blend with iris and gave the iris a darker shade of blue will the outer edge seemed brighter.

She paled slightly when she noticed that he was holding a sword in his black gloved hands its scabbard seemed to be made of silver with carvings on it but she couldn’t make them out in the poor lighting.

“W͔̤̻̺̳̝h̙̟̳͖̖͓̫a̴̗̺͚̬̝t͡ d҉̗̩̘̣͚̺̠ḛ͙̭a̠l̘̙ ͙̲͕do̜̻̬̠͝ ͉̙̳͝y҉̯̭̘o̙̟͔̞͙̬u̻̠͇̝ ̙͠p̵̮̜͇̣ṟ̢͍ͅo̝̩͎̫ͅp͟o̭̣̱s̻̬̟̪̰̬e̪̞͕?͕͕͈̮̭͕͡”

Mabel jumped; not expecting such a demonic voice from a creature that otherwise appeared somewhat human.

“Oh um well I-,” Mabel Pines stuttered. She nervous, not first date nervous either, what have I gotten myself into nervous. She swallowed, this is for her family.

She took a deep breath. “I want you to help Grunkle Ford with his work” She said firmly.

The demon remained silent for a second before grinning revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

 “What’s in it for me?” he spoke in a surprisingly human voice.

Mabel gulped this is the part where she couldn’t mess up. “I’ll give my scrapbook of 2nd \- 4th grade.”

“Hmm, powerful memories, not very pleasant ones though.” The demon raised an eyebrow, Mabel panicked. Did they have to be good memories she didn’t read that online, then again she skimmed the page something she was really regretting right now.

The demon smiled again, “I will help you Great Uncle with the work he is doing now after that is complete I will take this scrapbook, deal?"

Mabel breathed a sigh of relief. “Mabel Pines,” she introduced herself while extending her hand.

“I know.” The demon seemed amused as he took her hand; white flames sprang from his hand and covered hers. “My name’s Dipper by the way.”


	2. Unconventional Help

Mabel led the demon to the vending machine and before she could press the code in he did it for her and walked through the doorway as the vending machine swung out of the way as if he had been doing it his entire life.

“How did you know the code?”

“Omniscience” the answer was short and emotionless and Mabel chose not to continue the conversation. 

The silence became unbearable in the elevator, so Mabel said the first thing that came to her mind.

“So why _Dipper_?”

 Before quickly closing her mouth, that question was rude demon or not. Dipper on the other hand seemed amused as he gestured to his forehead. Now that she looked at it she wondered how she could have missed it across the demon’s forehead was the asterism the ‘Big Dipper’ faintly glowing white.

“That is so cool!”

Dipper laughed lightly before replying “Thank you.”

And as they reached the bottom Mabel thought that she was on good terms with the demon maybe someday she could even be his friend.

“So since you obviously know your way around should I head back up or…?”

“I think it’s best if someone in your Great Uncle’s family explains why a demon wants to help him.”

“Oh yeah.”

 Mabel really wished she thought this through; of course it couldn’t have been as simple as summoning a demon and making a deal to help her Grunkle. Grunkle Ford would ground her for the rest of the summer if he found out.

“Well come on.”

She led him deeper into the lab and soon she could hear the sound of tearing paper and a frustrated cry. She quickly entered a larger room in which her Grunkle Ford sat on a chair with his head in his hands elbows on a table littered with paper.  Behind him laid the remains of the dismantled portal.

“Grunkle Ford” Mabel whispered. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in days and hadn’t slept for longer.

At the sound of his name he looked up, his eyes widened at the sight of his 12 year old grandniece with a well dressed, young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He sincerely hoped this wasn’t another crush because she bound to get her heart broken.

“Mabel you know you can’t bring your friends down here.”

Mabel blinked before realizing Grunkle Ford thought that Dipper was human, Dipper’s smile widened when he heard it. He obviously thought it hilarious that people could mistake him for mortal.

“He’s here to help you with your work,” Mabel spoke shuffling her feet nervously.

Dipper bowed slightly, “Nice to meet you Stanford Pines.”

Ford raised his eyebrow; so this is what it was all about. Well he could give his grandniece A for effort but it was otherwise useless.

“Mabel, I really appreciate the gesture but only a demon can help me with this kind of stuff.”

To his surprise the kid answered before his grandniece could. “So you have one.”

It was obvious from his facial expressions that Ford didn’t believe him. Before he could voice his disbelief Dipper began to hover a few feet off the ground. The constellation on his forehead began to glow brighter. Blue overtook the rest of his eyes in the center of which laid a ragged black pupil, grin revealed razor sharp teeth.

Ford immediately reached for a weapon and grabbed a crossbow and shot at the demon. In an instant the creature appeared human, he was holding the arrow inches away from his face and though his mouth was closed, he wore a grin too wide to be human. “Well that was a warm welcome.”

“Mabel, get away from him he’s a demon!”

To Ford’s surprise instead of running away Mabel stood in front of him. “I know I made a deal with him.”

_“You did what?!”_

_“I made a deal with him to help you with your work.”_

_That made Ford freeze. He took deep breathes to calm down. He was worried about his grandniece but also quite touched by the gesture._

_“_ What exactly was wording of this deal?

Mabel was suddenly taking a lot of interest in her feet.

The demon answer for her, “The exact words were; I will help your Great Uncle with the work he is doing now after that is complete I will take the scrapbook.”

Mabel nodded, “Yeah that was it.”

“He made the terms of the deal.” Ford asked sharply.

“Yes, but they’re fine right?”

Ford thought it over despite the terms being vague one thing stood out; the demon would only take his payment after the deal was complete.

“I suppose.”

Now that Ford wasn’t trying any weak attempts at killing him, Dipper could analyze the man cataloging the weapons on his person and around him assessing how much damage each one could do. He took special note of the man six-fingered hands and metal plate in his skull, only one demon could drive a human into enough paranoia to get a metal plate grafted into their head. Dipper smirked; this was going to be interesting.

“Wait a minute how do you exist outside the mindscape.”

Both the humans appeared to take note of their colored surroundings.

“An old deal, it’s none of your concern. Either way I was supposed to assist you safely dispose of the rift, not answer your every question.” 

“How do you know about-”

“Omniscience”

“Oh”


	3. Magic & Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Pines was a prankster by nature and her pranks often included glitter but even people like Mabel have limits and some pranks no mortal can pull of…...

“Mabel, no offence but that’s impossible, I love your creativity an all but no one can fit that much glitter in such a small space and none of the trees are high enough and the water towers too far away,” Wendy didn’t want to crush the girl’s dreams but this one was quite out of hand.

“Mabel always finds a way!” The over-enthusiastic girl proclaimed.

“Soos help me out here.”

Soos rubbed the back of his head, “You know I believe in you dude, but it would take some kind of miracle for this to work.”

“Miracle or magic,” Mabel mused for a second before she got her bright expression back, “I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

 

“You want me to help you with what?” Dipper looked half-incredulous and half-amused.

 

“You know what, and please be sneaky about it I don’t want Grunkle Ford finding out I summoned you again.”

 

That’s when the dam broke and Dipper busted out laughing, “So let me get this straight, you want me to make a loud, sparkly mess but be sneaky about it.”

 

“Exactly”              

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

Mabel grinned bring out a jug of sparkly pink liquid with ices cubes and dinosaurs in it. “A jug of Mabel Juice!”

 

Dipper inspected the contents of the jug, “An extremely potent poison that can’t be traced back to me, I’ll take it.” He raised his hand for a handshake to seal the deal.

 

“It’s supposed to be a delicious drink,” Mabel huffed taking the hand, “I’m unappreciated in my time.”

 

“Alright, meet up at the water tower in ten minutes.”

 

Mabel frowned, “But that’s too far away to cover the area.”

 

Dipper laughed, “To watch not fire.”

 

“Oh, hey wait a minute it takes ten minutes to get to the water tower.”

 

Dipper grinned, “I work fast.” And then he disappeared into thin air.

 

Mabel wished she made teleporting to the rendezvous point part of the deal, but asking Grunkle Stan and Ford to drive her was too risky in case they saw Dipper.

 

By the time she reached the top of the tower the demon was casually leaning on the railing as if seeing the sights.

 

“Jerk,” she muttered.

 

“Demon,” he corrected “Ready to get this party started.”

 

“Yes!”

In an instant the sky erupted into a pink, glittery explosion while rave music played loudly across Gravity Falls.

 

“Yes! I pranked the whole town in one go, I am the Queen of Pranks.”

 

“Mabel!” Both them looked down to see Wendy and Soos running t the water tower.

 

“Wendy, Soos!” Mabel yelled at them, “They must have seen my prank.”

 

“Who didn’t, well then I better get going,” Dipper spoke before disappearing again.

 

Mabel climbed down from the water tower meeting Soos and Wendy with a smile nearly as wide as hers.

 

“Mabel, that was amazing I’m sorry for doubting you.”

 

“Yeah how did you do it dude?”

 

Mabel looked at the woods from which Dipper gave her a smile and a wave before leaving once more.

 

“Mabel never reveals her way,” she announced.

 

“I can respect that,” Soos spoke solemnly.

 

“Haha that’s cool stay weird,” Wendy grinned “hey Mabel this may sound weird but was anyone up there with you?”

 

“What? No, if there was someone up there they would still be there right? It’s not like they could disappear into thin air right haha?”

 

“Your right I just thought I saw something, must have been a trick of the light.”

 


	4. Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan knew when his niece was getting in over her head.

Stan knew Mabel was in dealing with forces to great for her to handle. He knew when he saw candles and a summoning circle on the floor; he was worried until he found out why, and even though he never saw the demon he knew it was helping Ford. He knew when he saw candle wax on the floor and smudged pink chalk; he scared when he saw the explosion in the sky until he saw Mabel safe and sound.

He was going to see what this demon was like; he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity.  Which was not perfect but good enough. Mabel was out with Candy and Grenda, Ford was in the bunker with Fiddleford cleaning up, and Soos finished work early. The only person he would have to lie to was Wendy, if she had actually bothered to show up!

Now Stan actually had a reason to make a deal with him, which was better. If the demon accepted Mabel’s deal for a prank it’ll surely accept his. It was easy finding the summoning circle and incantation, just had to look at her internet history which also showed her stalking several of her crushes. He began to recite the words in chopped up Latin.

 _“_ _Da_ _–a_ _emoni in_ _\- in_ _vocato stel_ _-_ _larum mysteria. Et ex_ _-_ _audivit vo_ _-_ _cem meam, gere cu_ _-_ _ram mei finis_ _.”_

“Wow your Latin’s worse than a twelve year old’s.”

The demon had appeared silently and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“Yeah yeah, what’s that on your face anyway, a saucepan?” Stan huffed.

“It’s a constellation ‘The Big Dipper’,” Dipper replied defensively, apparently Stan had struck a nerve.

The demon however recovered his composure in an in an instant.

“What do you want anyway, a backbone?”

“You’re a riot. Anyway one of my employees didn’t show up and I need someone to cover her shift.”

Now he looked down right offended. “You summoned me as a substitute?!”

“Are you going to take the deal or not?”

“What will I get?” the demon countered.

“One item from the Gift Shop.” The old man was pleased to have come with a simple and formal statement for this question.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” the demon muttered before replying, “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“What’s your name anyway?” Stan questioned as he led Dipper to the Gift Shop which was empty at the moment.

“Dipper,” the demon sighed.

“Oh,” Stan replied briefly looking at Dipper’s forehead.

As they entered the shop, Dipper scanned the room for anything he might like, and paused when he saw blue and white hats on a shelf.  He inspected the pine tree logo on them.

“I’ll take one of these.”

“Wait seriously?” Stan was confused to say the least, “Wouldn’t you rather have something else or even these new Mystery Shack hats?”

Stan opened up a box to reveal a set of yellow hats with question marks on them.

“Nah these remind me of my old symbol.” Dipper said as he flipped the hat on his head.

“Your symbol used to be pine tree?” He felt weird looking at the fancy demon with a baseball cap.

“It was regional and it had a lot of meaning those days.” Dipper replied defensively. “Now let’s shake on it to seal the deal.”

Stan shook the demon’s hand and was startled to see white flame emerge from the demon’s hand. Even though it didn’t hurt, this was too much like the scenario that had Ford described in his deal with Bill.

After which the only difference in his surroundings was that the de- Dipper’s clothing had changed from a fancy suit to a navy blue hoodie, black jeans and black converse. The hat was drawn over his head in a manner the flattened out his hair to cover the constellation.

Dipper quietly moved behind the counter and sat down. Stan stared at him for a while not expecting it to be so easy, he only snapped out of it when the demon look at him raising his eyebrow. “What?”

A bus could be seen pulling up from the window “Hey, look people are here.” Glad for the excellent timing.

* * *

The day went smoothly enough with Dipper managing to work like a person or even better than one considering he could tell what the price was, how big or small the shirt was for the person, or who would prefer what as a gift before asked. The best part was that he could phrase the information just right to seem more like a suggestion than foresight.

The only problem arose when Mabel came back. She looked at the person covering Wendy’s shift, saw his electric-blue rimmed eyes and recognized him instantly. When he saw the recognition in her eyes, he gave her a smile and a wave with suspiciously human like teeth.

“What are you doing here?!” She hissed. She should have known the previous deals were too good to be true and tried to find any slip-ups in them.

“Ask him” Dipper gestured to Stan dressed as ‘Mr. Mystery’ who just finished giving a tour.

“Grunkle Stan!” she yells out to him, he temporarily looks startled before looking cheerful again.

“Mabel! You’re here earlier than I expected, how was uh…. girl stuff with Candy and Grenda.”

“If was fine, now what is he doing here?!” Mabel’s voiced rose with each word, till everyone in the shop was staring at her.

“Come on now let’s take it to the back,” Stan ushered her through a door labeled ‘Employees only’.

As soon as they were through the door, Mabel turned towards her Grunkle and began to question him.

“Why is Dipper here and why is he manning the counter?”

“Well, I summoned and made a deal with him.”

“What, why would you do that?!” Mabel seemed to freak out.

“Well Wendy decided not to show up, remind me to reduce her pay.” Stan tried his best to change the subject but Mabel was not so easily fooled.

“So you summoned a demon!” She screeched

“At least I summoned him for business not a prank,” Stan replied defensively.

“How do you know about that?” She asked glaring at the door that led to the Gift Shop.

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Dipper’s voice came from through the door.

“Let’s talk quietly,” Stan suggested.

“I can hear you either way,”

“You’re changing the topic.” Mabel remained unimpressed.

“Look I wanted to see if the demon that you summoned was safe to be around.”

“So you trying to protect me,” Her voice was softer now much more understanding.

“Yes,” Stan said relieved.

“But how did you know I summoned him for a prank?”

“You really need to start cleaning after yourself,” Stan chuckled.


	5. Caught flaming handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all good things need to come to an end and rules are made to be broken.

After Mabel and Stan made peace with the fact they summoned a demon to do stupid things, they decided to summon him for more stupid things, this time together. Dipper on the other hand seemed amused by the turn out of these events and went along with them.

It was easy to get past Ford considering he was down in his lab all day and occasionally night. In fact they got so comfortable calling him that Mabel made a small portable summoning circle on a piece of cloth and asked him to show up instead of saying a proper  incantation.

Dipper was miffed at this at first but later waved it off as he got integrated in the Pines family’s routine. He didn’t mind these petty deals, if anything they amused him. And hey if it annoyed a certain somebody then it was a plus. The deals were fairly simple like making pancakes for soda, help with a prank for small items and knickknacks. Stan was glad to have some reliable help (the irony of calling a demon reliable), and Mabel was ecstatic to have someone else to knit sweaters for.

Everything was actually going smoothly until Ford found out. How the event actually occurred was less to do with his intelligence, but his fortune or misfortune for that matter. He stumbled out of his lab one afternoon, when Stan closed up the Shack, with his clothes on fire and smoke coming out from behind the vending machine door.

“Does anyone have a fire extinguisher?”

Dipper briefly looked up from where he was helping Mabel with her sculpture. With a snap of his fingers the fire and smoke disappeared. Which left Ford staring at the humanoid demon in casual teenager clothes.

“What is he doing here?!”

“Wow, do you guys always have to say that when you’re not expecting me?” Dipper sighed.

“I can explain!” Mabel panicked.

“Hey, Dipper if you open this jar I’ll give you a pickle.” Stan walked in the room before spotting Ford.

“Oh hey Pointdexter what are you doing out of your hole?” Stan adopted a nervous demeanor.

“I don’t know why is the demon in the house!”

“I did just save you and your lab from burning.”Dipper shrugged.

“Dipper can you please explain our predicament to Sixer.” Stan spoke nervously

Dipper raised an eyebrow before shrugging again. “These irresponsible people are taking demon deals lightly and I’ve decided to humor them.”

“DIPPER!” The guilty party chorused.

“What isn’t that the truth?”

“Wait, wait, wait what kind of deals are we talking about?”

“Err, well you know small insignificant things.”

Ford sighed exasperated, turning towards the demon, “What deal did my grandniece make right now?”

Dipper shrugged, an action that was beginning to become annoying, “Nothing much just a snack for help with a life size jelly sculpture.”

Indeed next to Dipper and Mabel was a large figure made from a translucent red substance that appeared to be suspended by magic. 

“Snack?! As in a non-specified snack.”

“I guess so” Mabel spoke staring at her feet nervously, “But Dipper wouldn’t trick us” she said quickly in the end.

“HE’S A DEMON!”

“Please Stanford if I wanted to trick you or wanted you dead I could have done that since day one, they’re not the only ones who should think over the terms of the deals.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better.”

“I assumed the fact that I don’t want you dead would.”

“That’s it get out!” Before turning towards Stan and Mabel who had been watching the exchange silently, “And you two no more summoning demons.”

Both of them gave a quick nod. After Ford had stormed off back to his lab both of them revealed their crossed fingers to which Dipper snorted.

“All right,” Stan announced “Now all deals include the phrase ‘And avoid Ford’ spoken or unspoken.”

 “Wow, this guy right here is a very responsible guardian” Dipper voice was the embodiment of sarcasm.

“Shut up, are you in or not?”

“For my most frequent customers, of course I’m in,” He said smirking at the wall behind him.

 “Great” Stan spoke trying to see what the demon was looking at but found it blank and decided it was just a weird demon thing.

As Stan went to make lunch and Dipper and Mabel returned to making the sculpture, the carving of a triangle with one eye, on the back wall, briefly began to glow red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know who's gonna show up.


	6. One of Us

Ford wasn’t an idiot; he knew when he was being lied to. Then again what did he expect, this was the Pines family. He should have known that they would keep summoning Dipper behind his back. But in the end there was nothing he could do to stop them, because what the Pines couldn’t do in front of your face, they’d do behind your back.

Let it not be said that Stanford Pines was careless (at least when it comes to demons), he had magic wards and state-of-the-art surveillance cameras at every inch of the house; should a demon enter he would know immediately. Unfortunately those did nothing when the demon was intentionally summoned into the house and told to not be seen.   

Frankly he thought he was being mocked. Even though the demon made sure he was never seen by deactivating the cameras, he always made sure Ford knew he was there by deactivating the cameras of the room he was in reactivating it when he left that room. This had to stop, one way or another it was going to stop.

“Family meeting! Family meeting!” the grown man yelled, so that his voice echoed through every room.

Soon enough everyone gathered around the breakfast table.

“What’s wrong Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked, she seemed worried but there was tiny bit of guilt in those eyes.

“Yeah, Pointdexter I was doing something important you know.”

At that statement everyone looked at Grunkle Stan.

“What?! Why are you all looking at me?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ford sighed, “What matters is that you two have been summoning Dipper behind my back.”

“What?” Stan looked down right offended “We have not.”

“Yes you have, and even though he makes sure he’s not seen, he does nothing to hide the fact that he’s there.”

Stan grumbled before yelling at the top of his lungs. “DIPPER!”

Instead of appearing suddenly or even with smoke and fire, like Ford expected, he just walked through the doorway that led to the main hall.

“I’m not deaf, old man.” He muttered.

“How does Ford know you’re about? He says you haven’t tried to avoid him.”

Dipper grinned, “You said avoid _Ford_ , and frankly I did a lot more than I should have avoiding his cameras.

“See this is what I’m talking about! They don’t play fair and you can’t trust them.”

“But-”

“NO BUTS! I will make this very clear, since you did understand me last time. There will be no more summoning demons in this house after today.”

‘He wouldn’t take no for an answer, if they didn’t stop he might try to ward Dipper off. There had to be some way around this……’

Suddenly Mabel’s face lit up as she walked over to Grunkle Stan and began whispering in his ear. Soon enough both of them had devious grins. Ford became uneasy and turned to look at the demon; Dipper on the other hand was trying to listen in on the conversation. It wasn’t long before he was smiling too and strode up to them to offer his assistance.

Oddly enough by the time he got there, they had already sorted things out between themselves. Mabel turned to Dipper, the smile on her face like that of a child who got away with mischief.

“I have one last deal to propose.”

“I’m listening”

Ford narrowed his eyes, “Mabel don’t do anything ridiculous, trust me, it’s not worth it,”

“I know what I’m doing.” Mabel spoke with confidence, before turning to Dipper again.

“You’ll be staying at the Mystery Shack, not like a demon, but as a human. If anyone asks you’re my twin brother from Piedmont and you got here late. Basically you work around here and act like a normal human. And in return you get paid and fed like a normal human.”

“Wait, wait, wait, we never agreed on paid and fed,” Grunkle Stan spoke up.

This caused Mabel to glare at him.

 “Fine,” the old man grumbled.

Ford was about to protest but Dipper spoke first.

“Well that’s nice and all, but I probably will only be available in my free time. Also I will still use my magic.”

“But not to hurt anyone.” Ford said firmly.

“No promises, but I don’t usually attack unprovoked.”

“Sooooooooo?” Mabel impatiently waved her hand.

“It’s a deal.” Dippers eyes flashed electric blue, before he shrunk to look like a twelve year old with brown eyes. His smile looked nothing like a human's.


	7. Eyes

Ford’s reaction to the deal as no doubt bad, he was absolutely furious going so far to say that he washed his hand of this family. Then proceeded to make multiple backup plans and informed both of them the do’s and don’ts of living with a demon.

“Hey Ford, or should I say Grunkle Ford.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Oh come on, I know you didn’t want this but I’m trying to be nice here.” Dipper pouted.

 It was cuter than it was supposed to be, but he did look twelve.

“What is it with you and demons anyway?” Dipper spoke deciding to play innocent.

“I think you know omniscience right?”

Ford didn’t think it possible, but the demon actually blushed. He looked….embarrassed.

“Actually that was slightly exaggerated, but I can guess, you got stabbed in the back by dream demon, right?”

“You are correct. So you aren’t the omniscient kind of demon?”

Now he looked defensive.

“What is this twenty questions?”

“You answer mine I’ll answer yours.”

Dipper thought about it, normally he would require some sort of deal for this, whether he wanted one or not. But now that he was masquerading as a human he could take certain liberties.

“Fine, but I’ll let you know right now that there is no such thing as an omniscient demon.”

“What do you mean?”

“No demon is naturally omniscient. Only one the being you humans mostly refer to as God is, and he doesn’t share information, usually. There were a few exceptions…...”

“I don’t want to hear the religious conundrum. Just answer my question.”  Ford cut in.

“Well someone’s going to Hell, and I’ve answered two of your question it’s my turn to ask.”

“Fine”, Ford grumbled.

“How did you and Stanley reconcile after the Perpetual Motion Project fiasco?”

“How did you know about that?”

“Answering a question with a question. Real smart Ford.”

“Shut up.” He growled, before sighing, “We...I….He. After Bi- a demon betrayed me I called him to hide my journal. He helped me out instead and we managed to ward the Shack against him.”

“Huh that clears things up.”

“My turn, what did you mean when you said demons aren’t naturally omniscient?”

“Demons aren’t all-seeing, they either have to be present at the event or they have to see it in another way. Demons can see through their symbols like their ‘eyes’. The when a demon has a lot of influence, their symbol is drawn more often, and they more they can ‘see’ and hence know. A common example of a powerful demon is Bill Cipher; the demon which I’m going to assume tricked you. His symbols are eyes and triangles.”

Ford listened with intense interest, “Hold on, let me write this down.”

“And you said you didn’t like me.”

“What’s your symbol?” Ford looked up from his Journal.

“I think I’ve answered enough of you questions, goodbye” Dipper waved leaving the house. “I’m going to see what Mabel and Stan are up to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Cipher's coming in the next chapter for real.....maybe. I still haven't figured out how.  
> Also I'm sorry for the late chapters and all. My excuse for this one, half of it got deleted by accident.


	8. Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I just finished my midterms and rushed with this chapter. It's shorter than I would have liked it to be.

Stanford Pines had a lot to think about, like the new demon living under his roof or the information the said demon gave him. Ford took a sip of his coffee, looked at his notes and yawned it had been a long night, and he could barely keep his eyes open.  An image of a large eye flashed through his head and startled him awake.

“Cipher’s back,” he breathed.

Ford rushed out of the house to alert Stan and Mabel, who were at Greasy’s Diner eating lunch, and Dipper would be there too, he could useful. That is if Cipher hadn’t gotten Ford, the moment he stepped out of the shields the world turned monochrome.

“Heya Fordsy, Great to see you again! It is great to back in Gravity Falls.”

A golden triangle appeared in a bright flash, top hat and all.

“What are you doing here?”

“I had some business in the area and decided to drop in on my old friend.” The triangle spoke as if talking to an old friend, “How’ve things been in his hick town? Anything new happen while I was… _away_.”

The demons eye flashed red at that last word. The triangle made his cane appear and started to twirl it around. Ford clenched his fists and glared at him.

“There is nothing the likes of you needs to worry about, and what business are you talking about? “

“All information of my clients is confidential, unless of course you want to make _deal_.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to make a deal with you!”

“I’m crazy either way, what’s your point. Besides I think you were lying when you said that there was nothing I needed to worry about.”  Bill suddenly turned red, his voice becoming loud and booming. “As I recall you made a deal with a certain nuisance of a demon.” Bill narrowed his eyes, “Pine tree”

“You know Dipper, how?” Ford questioned.

“Please Sixer, you know the drill if you want information you need to make another deal.”

“Never” Ford growled, “I’ll just ask Dipper.”

Cipher let out a laugh; he still hadn’t lost his red hue. “You can try, but you should remember, despite him having a human appearance he is still is a demon.” His eye narrowed, “And we both know that you can’t trust a demon.”

“He’s more trustworthy than you,” anger evident in his tone.

Bill laughed again, “Really Sixer don’t you know by now. You can’t tell how trustworthy someone is until they stab you in the back,” Poking Ford in the back for effect. “I have business to attend to, but remember I’ll be watching you.”

Suddenly Ford opened his eyes and ran to the Diner. He couldn’t help feeling a bit more doubtful of the demon living under his roof.


	9. Bittersweet Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off hiatus and hope to post chapters weekly from now on.

 

When Ford finally found Dipper, he was eating pancakes with Stan and Mable which was a surprise in itself. It was even more surprising that Stan was smiling, usually when he had to buy pancakes he would complain. However at the moment he looked almost happy.

Ford wanted to warn them about Bill, question Dipper, and ward off the town. That being said the first thing that came out of his mouth was,

"Who payed for those?"

The trio in the booth looked at him for a second with their syrup covered faces, then burst out laughing. Well Stan burst out laughing while Dipper snickered and Mabel giggled.

"No one," was all Stan said once he had finally calmed down.

Ford frowned, "Then how...?"

"Well Dip Dop here used his demon strength to win the manliness tester." Mabel threw one arm around the demon while she pointed at the machine next to the door with the other.

"Do you want some?"Dipper said, holding out a plate of pancakes while smiling smugly.

"You shouldn't be using your powers to take advantage of others," Ford took the plate anyway, after all free food is free food, momentarily forgetting the purpose for his arrival.

"Your brother doesn't seem to mind doing that," Dipper pouted, which absolutely did NOT look adorable, "You never complain about that to him."

"That's because Stan never listens, there is no saving him." Ford argued, while stuffing his face like a man eager to get back to his work.

"So you preach to a demon, wow aren't you smart" Dipper replied his tone sardonic as he crossed his arms.

The demon had a point, but Ford would never admit it. "Is everything you say either sarcastic or an insult, demon." he growled, then suddenly cursed himself as he remembered another demon that had visited him not too long ago.

"Bill is back."

That's all it took for the atmosphere to change, as the arrogant look on the demons face was replaced with surprise. The other two of their small group who had been laughing at their bickering fell silent from shock.

Stan was the first to react, "Are you sure Sixer?"

Followed by Mabel's worried, "Do we have to set up another barrier?" 

"Yes I'm sure Stan and no Mabel the old barrier is working just fine." Ford glared at at his brother before sending a comforting look Mabel's way. "Besides first we have to be sure this demon isn't going to be a problem." he narrowed hid eyes at the only member who had yet to say anything subsequent to his announcement.

"Wait Dipper? Dipper doesn't have anything to do with Bill, Grunkle Ford!" Mabel said shielding Dipper with her body and words.

"We can't be sure he isn't working with Cipher, he's already mentioned him before, they could be trying to trick us."

"Come on Sixer just bec-" Stan started started but was promptly cut off by a slam.

The party looked at their previously silent member who was now standing with his head down and his hands on the table.

"HeheheHAHAHAH," Dipper started out quietly gradually going into full-blown hysterics " DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EVER WORK WITH SUCH A STUCK UP, SELF-CENTERED L̮͖͕̗O͢͠͏̯̼Ṵ̴̢̞̫̼̩D̵̞̤͚̘̣̥̥͈̲ ̛̳̮̦̲̲̩̹̻M̶͈̩̬͘O͏̝̪͡ͅU̵̱̲T̶̙̠̩͚͡H̵̩̮̟̼͚͈̦͠."

By now most of the diner was looking in their direction, however the Pines were too stunned to care, this was out of character for the normally calm and cheerful demon.

"I- well - we- lets take this outside," Ford stuttered feeling a lot more nervous facing the demon without any of his weapons.

"Fine by me." Dipper crossed his arm, he suddenly looking very dangerous, this time doing nothing to hide his demonic teeth and eyes.

* * *

 

The ride back was...... awkward, for the lack of a better word. Ford drove with Stan in shotgun, Mabel and Dipper sat in the back. It was as the grave, except for the sounds the car made which sounded like someone had risen from the grave.

"Sooooooo how do you know Bill exactly?"Mabel questioned in an attempt to break the tension.

"Mabel sweetie, fires in a car always end badly." Stan said nervously while wringing his hands.

"..... It's fine" Dipper said at last still looking out car window " Bill and I have some ...... unpleasant history together. He's just so- so- so... annoying."He said at last frustrated.

"That's an understatement,"Ford commented not taking his eyes off the road. "So I take it Bill has a bad reputation among his fellow demons as well?"

Dipper snorted, "Not exactly, he has a bunch of 'friends', and I use that term loosely, who take his word as law. He's not too popular among Earth demons though."

"Earth demons?"

 

"Are you really going to interrogate me now?" Dipper sighed leaning against the window, his face pressing against the glass. He sounded tired, like the weight of the world fell on his shoulders.

And that was that.


	10. Dungeons, Demons & More Disaster

To accommodate Dipper, Mabel's room had been split in half. Metaphorically. And while Ford didn't approve of a dangerous demon sharing the same room as hid great-niece, Mabel and Stan insisted. It did calm him somewhat that the demon would be taking the form of a twelve year old while the deal was still in effect. Still of all things Ford expected himself to feel towards the demon guilt wasn't it.

So that's why Ford was standing in front of the attic room's door for the past........ 24 minutes. Ford groaned. God he was _pathetic_ , he's fought monsters more horrific than most can imagine he should be able to apologize to a sulking twelve year old demon. How did Mabel talk him into this again.

He knocked on the door reluctantly, hoping the demon was a sleep. Regrettably the response was instantaneous. "Coming" a voice called out from behind the wooden door. Ford waited for the door to open.  
Instead he heard a loud thud and and 'ow'. Cautiously he opened the door, only to find Dipper face down on the floor............. He should probably stop staring.

"Hey give me some credit this walking thing is harder than it looks," Dipper said annoyed, as he pushed himself off the floor. "Besides who wouldn't fall over in this room" He gestured to the floor which was covered with Mabel's sweaters and half finished art projects.

 

"I never said a word"

 

Dipper raised his eyebrow skeptically. " _Oh_ , and what are you doing here by the way?"

"Mabel wanted me to apologize" Ford gulped as he continued, "And spend some time with you."  
Now both of Dipper's eyebrows were raised, but he was smiling. "Well if you do the first thing nicely i might agree to the second.  
Ford sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I'm sorry." When he looked up he saw the a very surprised looking demon. "What?!" he snapped irritated as the demon continued to stare at him.

 

Dipper shook himself out of his stupor, "Nothing, I just didn't think you would do it." Before Ford could retort he continued, "So I guess now I'm obligated to spend time with you."

Dipper threw himself on his bed, before sitting up cross legged with his chin in his hands. "So any ideas as to what we'll do?" he asked Ford, looking interested.

 

Ford blinked. He hadn't really thought of what he was going to do with the demon, he assumed the demon would decide. Bill would have jumped on the chance and make them do something dangerous, disgusting and probably gruesome. He hadn't actually thought he would get to decide their activity.  
The demon was waiting for an answer, and Ford wasn't about to let him know that he didn't have one.

Then an idea struck him and before he could stop himself. "How about a board game?"

 

Dipper definitely looked interested now, "Which board game?"

 

This was a bad idea, abort mission abort- "Ever heard of Dungeons, Dungeons& More Dungeons"

 

"Is it any good?"

  
Well there was no helping him now. 

 

* * *

 

Fords not entirely sure how this happened, the game had started out fairly simple. Dipper had turned out to be smart math-wise and loved to show off, so he had jumped at the opportunity at a game which utilized this skill. He made incredible dungeons that rivaled Ford own, which were made with years of experience. It had surprised Ford when he decided to be an elfin archer.

Then they decided to spice things up. Dipper started it by conjuring shadow monsters, that resembled the monster in the game but were completely harmless, so they could duel with them. Ford then added realistic looking weapons that were harmless.... for the most part. Dipper then, not wanting to be out done, made their costumes real with authentic armor and actual pointed ears and horns.

It was great up until the point one of the weapons zapped Dipper, and actually ended up hurting him. The monsters then went haywire. So far they had only been miming the attacks that had happened in the game. Now the went berserk, some even managed to grab some weapons, real ones, and went around shooting everything, including each other.

 

"Um Dipper what's going on?" Ford said, looking at the person in question who was still on the floor rubbing his head.

 

"Err well it appears the might be a tad bit out of control." Dipper mumbled, "Don't worry they're pretty fragile, poking them should kill them. Besides it looks like they're more of a threat to each other than to us."

 

Dipper flinched violently as one of the laser guns fired shot close to his head. "On second thought we should take them out fast."

 

That was easier said than done, despite being weak they were well armed and trigger-happy. Not to mention larger in size and number than them. Yet despite being outgunned and outnumbered they were doing quite well.   
Ford was excellent at dodging and surprise attacks from his time at Gravity Falls, not to mention his extensive knowledge of the monsters they were fighting against gained by checking all new version of the game.  
Dipper's demonic speed and strength, along with his battle experience, made him a fierce opponent and often got the attention off Ford so he could launch attacks from behind while they were distracted. All in all it was dangerous, exhausting and hilariously fun and eventually they even managed to eliminate all the enemies. 

* * *

 

"That was a fun board game but next time let's just keep it one the board." Dipper breathed like a man who nearly drowned.

 

"Agreed" Ford was worse off, his age catching up with him, as he laid down on the floor of the lab. "How about chess next time?"

 

"Sounds good" Dipper laughed before joining Ford on the floor.


	11. Under the Pines

It was an ordinary day in the new life that Dipper Pines found himself in and he couldn't help but smile. It was odd really, he would normally get bored by the monotony and often abhor routine, most demons tended too, but for some reason, it felt comfortable. He enjoyed it like one would enjoy the sight, it brought a sense of comfort to know what was ahead of you.

Still, he never imagined he would enjoy something as simple as nailing signs on the trees. He hummed before frowning Cipher had carved some of his symbols onto the trees. While it wasn't as effective as the symbol being the trees themselves, it was definitely annoying that his symbol was a canvas for Cipher's logo.SO he took great pleasure in hammering the triangles through their eyes. Grinning he placed the nail on another symbol to mark where the sign was to be placed..... before the eye blinked open and the world turned monochrome.

"Hello, Pin-"

"Be silent nuisance"

Bill visibly turned red at his dismissal as Dipper poked a nail through the triangle Bill had manifested in.

"Don't act so high and mighty Pine Tree we're both in the same boat."

Dipper looked at the annoyed triangle, folded his arms and gave a smug smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, as I recall I have a physical form and the ability to affect the physical plane."

"You can't lie to me Pine Tree," Bill sneered " I know your power is dwindling, soon you will become a weak flesh sack."

"Maybe in a few hundred years, and by then I will have found a way to regain my powers. You're confined to this small hick town with only idiots to do your bidding."

"The same idiots who you made a deal with?" Bill manifested behind Dipper and poked him with his cane. "Can't say I mind as much as did before, you look so cute like this."

"Quit touching me!" Dipper hissed slapping the cane away, "I'm closer to getting my powers back from 'those idiots' than you ever were."

At this, any pleasant demeanour Bill had put up fell away. "I was plenty close to getting a physical form before you showed up. The rift was the closest thing that either of us had to a getting our powers back and you know it you IDIOT!" He turned scarlet with the last word.

"You think I don't know that?" Dipper said still mostly indifferent to the enraged triangle, with perhaps a touch of amusement.

At this point, Bill was just about through with Dipper. Who does this weak and still young demon think he is? Just because he has a physical form doesn't mean that he was smarter than Bill, and now he was mocking Bill after getting rid of the object Bill had worked so hard to create.

"Then.why.did.you.destroy.it?" He said practically seething, in fact, there was actual steam coming out of him.

Dipper smiled victoriously like a child who was put one over their elders. "Who said I destroyed it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter I was feeling really uninspired for this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer and write it faster.


	12. What's a Lie?

Dipper felt conflicted when he was told he had to meet the rest of the Mystery Shack crew. Mabel, on the other hand, was ecstatic and invited her own friends over to meet him. The story they had come up with so far was he was Mabel's twin that had to stay back in Piedmont due to health issues and was now feeling much better and decided to spend the rest of the summer with his 'sister'. Any additions to the story would have to be discussed and agreed upon by all of the Pines. And so the great day arrived....

"Come on everyone we have someone we want you to meet," Mabel dragging Candy and Grenda where Soos and Wendy were standing in the living room.

"So what's the big deal who are we meeting?" Wendy asked curiously.

"~You'll see~," Mabel said in a sing-song voice.

“I love surprises,” Candy said clapping her hands.

“I can feel the excitement running through my blood,” Grenda cheered.

They heard people walking down the stair a bit of shuffling and mumbling. Suddenly Mabel left the room while rolling her eyes and returned dragging a boy around her age.

“H-hello,” the new kid stuttered out.

“Everyone, this is Dipper. He is a demon and will be staying with us for the summer. Don’t worry he’s really nice and helped me with the prank a couple days ago. If anyone asks he’s my twin brother ok?” Mabel said in one breath as Dipper looked at her horrified.

“Mabel, can we talk?” Dipper asked “Privately.”

“First I have to introduce you to everyone!” Mabel said enthusiastically.

“Wait did you say he was a demon?” Wendy asked.

“Yup, show them some demony stuff Dip-dop.”

“This wasn’t part of the deal,” he muttered, creating a fireball at the palm of his hand.

There was a mixed reaction of surprise, delight, curiosity and caution. The last one was mostly on Wendy’s part.

“Do Stan and Ford know about him?”

“Yeah, Ford wasn’t too happy happy at first but we managed to turn that frown upside-down.”

“Well he is pretty cool,” Wendy smiled while watching Dipper create fireworks at the palm of his hands.

"Oh, and Mabel," she said suddenly turning to the girl beside her, "What was up with you and Gideon?"

Mabel began scratching the back of her head and made a face."He tried asking me out but I turned him down. He was really nice about it though."

"Oh," Wendy said gently, " You ok?"

Mabel looked at her with a beaming smile, "Yeah, what the worst that could happen?"


	13. How Gleeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter, I have a lot on my plate right now. I can't be sure if my update time improves. IMPORTANT: You guys get to choose how the next chapter goes. It can be light, or dark which might include blood and be slightly gory.

Far from the Mystery Shack under the shade of the tall pine trees stood a light blue tent, with a colourful pentagram perched on the top. Inside beyond the abandoned benches, empty stage at the very back of the tent stood two very odd looking individuals. One more so than the other.

 

“My sweet angel, why does she have to be around that horrible Stanley Pines,” the white-haired boy sighed. “She is too sweet to be around that awful man.”

 

“Let’s cut to the chase before you rot all my dear teeth with the sugar you're spewing,” Bill Cipher said rolling his eyes, well eye “Shall we.”

 

“Why must you always be in a hurry,” Gideon sighed, before narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger towards the triangle. “You're not making deals with the Pines are you?”

 

Bill rolled his eye again, this time more dramatically. If it wasn’t for how still the rest of his body was, it would seem like he was having a seizure.

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. Now we both know what you want just say the words and shake on it.”

 

“I do know what I want but how to get it, how to get it,” the boy muttered tapping his chin.

 

“I could ask you to kill Stanley,”

 

“Oh murder, that’s always a fun option.”

 

“Or brainwash Stanford,”

 

“Been there, done that.”

 

“Or… Wait you can control peoples thoughts right? I want you to help me win Mabel’s heart.”

 

“And he finally makes a decision,” Bill says joyfully raising his now blazing hand. “I give you this for a favour at a later date.”

 

“Agreed,” Gideon smiles before shaking it.

**Author's Note:**

> This book will still be updated but due to my school work, updates will be slow.  
> This work was inspired by Transcendence AU even though it isn't a TAU work.  
> Demon Dipper's design was inspired by Reverse Falls Dipper.


End file.
